


Learn To Knock

by sexbangs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Hurt and comfort, Lots of Stuttering, Rick Is A Good Grandpa, Self Harm, Self Harm Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexbangs/pseuds/sexbangs
Summary: It hurts, sometimes, for Morty. And sometimes, Morty makes it hurt.Sometimes, he forgets to lock the bathroom door.





	Learn To Knock

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM
> 
> if you are easily triggered by self harm, talk of self harm, razors, or self harm scars, please don’t read this fic and take care of yourself!!!

Morty was sitting in the bathtub with his pajamas on. He was fighting tears. It had been a shit day, such a fuckin' shitty day, and it was all his fault, apparently. After the adventure with Rick had gone to shit, dinner with Mom, Dad, and Summer had gone horribly, ending in yelling and Rick storming to the garage.

Finally, Morty was alone, which meant things were going to get worse. Morty counted in his head how many days it had been but the numbers got jumbled when all he could think about was the razor he had.

It was a habit, like Mom smoking occasionally or Dad clicking his tongue. Nothing wrong with that, right? It wasn't like Morty was going to kill himself or anything. He just needed to let out some steam.

Everything was going fine until the door swung open and Rick came in. He didn't even look at Morty at first, just proceeded to spit up bile into the sink.

Rick coughed and then swore under his breath.

Morty stayed as still as he could. Maybe Rick would be too drunk to realize.

"I see you over there, Morty," Rick said, then, turning his head a bit. He went quiet when he saw all the red. "Y-you know, you should learn how to lock, lock the goddamn door, Morty," Rick swung the door shut and locked it. "See? Lock works on this d-door, Morty, so you don't have people walking in on you. Especially while you're...you're..." Rick made a little gesture, pulling a face.

"J-just because I didn't lock the door doesn't mean you- you don't have to knock, Rick!" Morty felt vulnerable and awkward in the bathtub.

"Get up, Morty."

"W-what?"

"Get up."

"No!"

"Morty, get your ass up now or I'll, I'll pick y-you up and treat you like a fuckin' baby if that's what y-you want." Rick wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

Morty rose slowly, hands in fists by his side, the razor digging into his palm.

"Gimme that, Morty." Rick grabbed his wrist and pried the razor out of his hand. He threw it swiftly in the trash. "W-we need to talk. Garage. Now."

Morty said, tears falling down his cheeks, "Aw, jeez, Rick. I-I don't wanna talk about, about this, Rick. Please?"

"We gotta talk, Morty, I'm--"

"Gonna tell me I'm, I'm hurting myself, Rick? I know, that, that's the point," Morty realized then that Rick was still holding his hand loosely.

"Morty." Rick looked drained. He let go of his grandson's hand and took off his lab coat.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Shut up, Morty." Rick began to roll up the sleeves of his sweater. "Y-you ever wonder why I wear long sleeves all the time, you little turd? W-well, now you know, Morty. Take, take a good look." Rick offered his forearms. They were covered in scars. Some looked unintentional, like a scar from being shot at and a burn that left a permanent mark. The rest were...messy and deep. "Y-you're not the only fucked up one in the, the family, Morty. Get in fuckin' line for being, being messed up."

Morty's eyebrows knit. He shoved Rick's arms away from him. "Y-you're such a dick! Right when I thought you were actually caring and shit b-but you had to--"

"Alright, shut up, Morty. Y-you lis-urrp-listen to me, you piece of s--" Rick stopped himself. "Morty. I-I'm getting upset with me, me, Morty, not you. H-how did I not realize earlier?"

"I-I guess I'm not as stupid as you think I am, h-huh, Rick?" Morty quickly wiped his eyes. "I can keep secrets from you."

"Don't go and jerk yourself off yet about this, Morty, that'd be just wrong." Rick grabbed Morty's shoulders. "Now. Sh-shut up, I'm talking. You're. You're gonna stop, Morty. I know it's not that, that easy, but you're gonna stop. And I'm gonna help. Y-you got it?"

Morty was shaking, now, sadness consuming him. He began to crying big, heavy sobs, silent. Morty grabbed fistfuls of Rick's sweater and Rick pulled Morty close to his skinny chest, holding him.   
"I-I got you, Morty. It's okay, Morty."

Later, they sat on the roof together. Rick had cleaned and bandaged Morty's cuts on his wrists and thighs. The stars twinkled above their heads, the universe beckoning their attentions. They ignored it for the night, pretending that the stars were just stars.

Morty put his head in Rick's lap and covered himself with Rick's lab coat, sighing softly before he fell asleep. Rick let his hand go into Morty's curly hair.

Rick eventually carried his grandson down off the roof and put him on his bed. Morty curled up around Rick's labcoat, holding it close to his chest.

"Goodnight, Morty. Y-you little turd." Rick turned out Morty's bedroom light.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!
> 
> so this was actually my first r&m fic i ever wrote and i figured i should post it here
> 
> please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ lovelyrick <33


End file.
